A New Beginning
by Vira676
Summary: 'Why can't I stop thinking of you?Even now can remember your scent. The feel of your hair on my face. Its been three years but i can't let go'Inuyasha sat on where the well had been now it was just a memory of what was and what may never be again. REVIEW!
1. Good Bye

_( This story is kind of a rough start i'm not sure where i'm going with it just sat down and started writing really not much much of an idea to where its going so far. But hope you like it.) _

**Chapter 1**

_Good-Bye_

Inuyasha walked down the old road. The same one that he had for the last three years. He stood there where the well had been. The well that had brought her in his life. The haft demon sat down on the dirt that was left there. He held his sword and leaned against it. _'Kagome….I miss you.' _His long white hair blew in the wind. _'I hope your doing well. I'm glad your not here. To much danger anyway.' _Inuyasha dug at the ground.

"Is he still there?" Sango whispered.

"Yes he goes there at least twice a week for the last three years." Miroku whispered back. "We should go and let him have his time. He still misses her badly though he will never admit that." The two headed away from the haft demon who was pretending that he hadn't heard them.

"Its still so sad though. Do you think that Kagome will ever get to come back?" Sango asked as the two of them sat down next to the river bed.

"I doubt it. With this new demon I'm kind of glad that she's not here though. This one seems to be more dangerous than Naraku even." Miroku sat some fire wood down.

"True but Kagome was always good in a fight. Hell now with your wind tunnel gone she would be more useful than even you now." Sango laughed.

"Hum…that may be but I have been working on my spirit powers more now since I can't rely on the tunnel. You have to admit I have gotten much better." Miroku caressed Sango's bottom.

"Miroku you never change." Sango slapped his hand away but grinned slightly and lay back into the mocks arms. "How long do you think Inuyasha will be? We really can't afford to linger here to long."

"Not long I'd imagine. But he knows that we wont be able to come back here for quite some time so I think he may take a little longer this time." Miroku crossed his arms around Sango's belly.

"That's fine I guess. Poor Inuyasha he had just lost Kikiyo and then he lost Kagome too. I feel sorry for him really." Sango absent mildly stroked Miroku's arm.

"Yea I do to. But there's really nothing we can do. I wash there was." Miroku looked back down the path.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha still sat where the bone eaters well had been. He had made a small hole in the ground. <em>'Why did it bring you to me just to take you back? Maybe I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you. I wasn't. Was I? Why can't I stop thinking of you? I still even now can remember your scent. The feel of your hair on my face. Its been three years and I cant seem to let go.'<em>

He sighed and closed his eyes remembering her. _'There's a new demon now. Me, Miroku and Sango are going after it. Shippo has joined a fox demon tribe but we still see him ever so often. Don't know why I'm thinking all this. It's not as though you can here me. I wish you could.' _Inuyasha stood up and wiped his cheeks. _'Good-Bye Kagome…..' _

* * *

><p>"I'm coming just a minute." Kagome stood where the well had been in her family's shrine. <em>'<em>

_Three years already. It doesn't seem like it has been that long. I graduated today from high school. Strange how easy it was once I didn't have to go back and forth between the two times. Though I do miss seeing you. It's been so hard to try to move on and yet I still feel as though I can't.' _Kagome sat on her knees and picked up some dirt. _'I wonder what your doing right now? What new adventure your going on? I wont be able to came here everyday now. I'm going to college in a week in America. My mom and grandpa are so happy. I am but not so happy about riding on a plane to get there and back. Am going for a law degree. Strange that I got excepted to Harvard. Not bad for someone who miss quite a bit of school in the 8__th__ grade.' _Kagome stood up. _'Still I miss you so much Inuyasha.' _

"Kagome your friends are still waiting on you!"

"Coming mom." Kagome started up the steps but looked back for a brief moment. _'Good-Bye Inuyasha…'_

* * *

><p><em>( So thats the first one. Please review. Thanks so much for reading =)<em>


	2. Time Goes On

_( This one is sad. Made me cry writing it. I get way to into charater when writing. But this one was fun to write. Hope you like it.=)_

**Chapter 2**

_Time Goes On_

"So you two ready?" Inuyasha stood with his arms crossed.

"OH yea I guess so." Sango looked up from kissing Miroku. "Sorry we didn't think you would be back so soon."

"Yea I'm glad to see how concerned you both where. Lets just go." Inuyasha started to walk off.

"Hey we are concerned." Miroku said hurrying beside him. "Its just that me and Sango are…"

"Yea I'm a where that you to love each other. Believe me I'm very a where. I just…look I don't want to talk about it just come on. I'm all done here. We need to look into this find in the demon we're hunting." Iunyasha never glanced at the monk.

"Right I just didn't want you to think that we didn't care. So you think this new demon could really be more powerful than Naraku. That's kind of hard to believe."

"Yea but I think so. The things that he leaves behind are just about as bad as Naraku's creations and there getting stronger. Strange that he can do that to plan humans. I hate that we cant find him before he attacks." Inuyasha looked down but kept his pace.

"Wait up you two." Sango came up riding Kirara.

"Sorry Sango." Miroku jumped up behind on the fire cat.

"So where are we headed?" Sango looked at Inuyasha.

"The village up a head. Kanade said that it had been attacked but there something was different. I hope it's a clue in finding this guy. I'm sick of having to clean up the mess." Inuyasha said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah I know I hate that we have to trap those people. But until we can break the spell then they will just have to stay there." Miroku said and motioned to Sango to be quite.

"I know what I did you don't have to tip toe around me." Inuyasha looked at the monk.

"But it was an accident. You cant blame yourself." Sango looked sadly at the haft demon.

"Drop it. Look you two just keep up I'm going on a head." Inuyasha took off running.

"But….ahh I guess he still doesn't want to talk about what happened." Sango looked at the monk.

"No I doubt he wants to think about that poor girl. After all he did kill her. I know he didn't mean to and she would have killed me and you both. But she was still human." Miroku held tight to Sango's waist.

"I know plus she looked a lot like Kagome. That didn't help matters much." Sango said with a sigh. "Come on Kirara lets go."

* * *

><p>"So are you excited about Harvard?" Eri asked sipping her coke.<p>

"Yea I guess. I just wish one of you where going too." Kagome bit her burger.

"Yea me too. But I'm going to Yale so at least I'll be in the same country." Ayumi said trying to cheer her up.

"True just about a two hour drive and I have no car. I guess we'll be talking on the phone a lot since I can only call home like once a week. Long distance really costs my mom." Kagome drink her coke.

"Yea but you can call me when ever. I wont be to far away. So where are you to going?" Ayumi looked at Eri and Yuka.

"Local." The two looked at each other and giggled.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked looking puzzled.

"Oh its just well…can we just tell them?" Yuka ask looking at Eri.

"Yea we may as well. Me and Yuka aren't going to college." Eri said sounding very happy. Ayumi spit out her coke and coughed.

"What! You mean nether of you got into any college!" Ayumi stood up.

"No we got in Ayumi. It's just we got offered something better. See were going to work as flight attendants together. See the world. Just for like a year or so. Then were going to college. We both thought it was time for a break in school so we went and applied and we got the jobs." Eri said trying to not laugh at how upset Ayumi had gotten.

"Wow how exciting. I bet your stoked." Kagome said haft way paying attention.

"That's the most idiotic thing I've ever heard your going to forget what you have learned in school if you do that-"

Ayumi continued but Kagome looked out the window. _'I wonder what Inuyasha is doing right now. I bet its not listening to three girls plan there futures. I fell so stuck. Why have I been thinking more and more about you these days? Its not as though I'm ever going to see you again. I know that now after all this time. I know there's no hope for that anymore. So why can't I stop. Its like-' _

"Kagome!" Ayumi's voice broke Kagome's thought.

"Oh sorry. What?" Kagome looked back at her friends.

"What where you daydreaming about?" Eri asked.

"Oh nothing just-"

"Just what?" The three of them leaned in.

"It's nothing really. Well I better get back. Got lots of packing to do. See you guys later." Kagome got up and threw her tray away.

"Right." Ayumi went after her. "I'll find out what this is all about."

Kagome headed down the street. "Wait up. So who is it?"

"Hum…I mean what?" Kagome looked at Ayumi.

"Who's the guy your thinking about? It's been a long time since I've seen that look in your eye."

"Oh no one really. I was just thinking of an old boyfriend is all." Kagome looked down.

"Oh was it that bad boy you where with in 8th?" Ayumi said curiously.

"Yea I just well…I miss him is all."

"What ever happened to him anyway. You never said if you and him broke up. You just stopped talking about him."

"No we never did break up not really. He's just not able to come and see me anymore we haven't been able to see each other for three years now." Kagome realized why she never spoke of this with people a knot began to form in her throat.

"Oh did he have to go back over seas is that why your thinking of him. Since your going over seas in a week? Is he in Massachusetts too?"

"No he's- Look Ayumi I know your just wondering but this is really hard for me to talk about. Can we not talk about it?" Kagome looked at her friend with tears in her eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry Kagome I didn't realize. I'll head back to the others. See you later." Ayumi patted her shoulder and waved bye. Kagome did to and the to parted ways.

Kagome walked up her steps to her families home. She walked over to the tree. _' This is where I met him so long ago. Stuck to this tree.' _Kagome reached up and touched the scare on the trunk of the tree. _' I don't get it. Its been so long now. Why do I still feel like I've just now lost you. Why is it that now that I'm leaving and can start over do I want to go back. I-' _Kagome sat on her knees and lend against the tree trunk. Her tears fled from her eyes. She couldn't stop them this time. She didn't want to. She needed to cry.

"Why!" Kagome hit the tree with all her might. " Why cant I go back!" Kagome held her stomach. _' I cant deal with this I can't be breaking now.' _Kagome lay down still sobbing. The trees roots held her. _' Maybe it's because I'm leaving. Because I know I wont be back. I feel as though I will never see Inuyasha again. Now more than ever.' _Kagome buried her face in the dirt and let herself weep as the sun set.

* * *

><p>( So sad...Its going to get better i promise. Please Review)<p> 


	3. Nothing To Lose

**K this one is getting good. I liked writing this one. Hope you like it=)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_Nothing To Lose_

Inuyasha and the group walked up to the village. It was as if the village was stuck in time. No one was moving and they all appeared as though they where doing something. One was leading a horse. Another was trying to get her baby to be quite. It looked like an ordinary little town.

"Why would he do this?" Sango said in a shocked voice.

"I'm not sure. It does seem kind of pointless." Inuyasha grabbed some dirt up and let it fall. It stopped also. "Strange….Shippo…Where did he go?"

The group looked around. "Oh NO!" Miroku pointed. There was Shippo he was froze running up to the village.

"Shippo!"

"No Inuyasha! If you go up there you will be froze too. That wont help Shippo." Miroku grabbed the haft demons arm.

"So what do we do we can't just leave him here?" Inuyasha had his Tessaiga drawn out.

Miroku threw a sutra at the village. It went up in flames. Then he threw ten up at it the same happened. "That should have at least weaken it. Seems like it did nothing. What magic is this?"

"We should get Kanade. Maybe she could try to purify it with one of her arrows." Sango suggested.

"If she could have done that don't you think she would have tried it? She's the one that sent us here remember." Inuyasha still clutched his sword in anger. " I can't just stand here. We have to help Shippo. I refuse to lose any one to this demon!"

"I understand Inuyasha. But us just going in with no plan wont help and this will happen again to other innocent people or worst. If we're not here to stop it." Miroku put his hand on Inuyasha shoulder.

"Who said I didn't have a plan. RED TESSAIGA!" Inuyasha jumped forward and cut through to Shippo.

"What? Oh Inuyasha what-"

"RUN SHIPPO! I can't hold this much longer!" The haft demon had cut through the time barrier but it had not destroyed it simply made a hole big enough for Shippo to get out.

The little fox demon ran out of the hole and back over to Sango and the monk. "Gosh I didn't know that would happen."

"NEXT…TIME…DON'T…RUSH IN!" Inuyasha was trying to get his sword out but it seemed to be stuck. "DAMN IT!"

"What can't you get your mighty sword out?"

The group spun around and saw the thing that they had been hunting for so long. The demon that had killed so many innocent humans and caused so many to loose there minds or become monsters. Now it had stopped time and Inuyasha Tessaiga with it.

* * *

><p>"Kagome…Kagome wake up."<p>

Kagome felt herself being shaken. "What?"

"You feel asleep out here. Are you all right?" Kagome's mom sat down beside her under the old tree.

"I don't know any more, mom. I really don't." Kagome turned to her mother with an expression that said help.

"Oh Kagome. Is this about Inuyasha?"

It was as if her mom could read her thoughts. "Yes I-" Kagome stopped she felt if she said what she was thinking out loud then her hole body would cave in.

"You miss him"

Kagome collapsed in a sea of sobs. "Yes! I do I miss him. I miss Inuyasha!" Kagome couldn't hold back anymore. Her mom wrapped her arms around her daughter and wept with her.

Suddenly the tree busted into flames a limb came crashing down. Kagome and her mother screamed and ran out from under it and stood there still holding each other as they looked at the now burning tree. A voice came from the tree that Kagome recognized.

"Kagome…"

* * *

><p><strong>This is so a cliffhanger I know but I wasnt sure quite yet where i wanted this to go. I do have some ideas but it seemed to be a good spot for the next chapter to begin and this on to end. Please review. =)<strong>


	4. Choices

**This one was fun to write. So much is happens so I'm not going to talk anymore just read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 <strong>

_Choices _

"Just who the hell are you anyway!" Inuyasha finally got Tessiaga out of the time loop.

"What manners you have haft breed. Strange you think you can talk to me in such a way." The demon before Inuyasha and his companions was a female and she was a beauty in her own right. Her hair was a pale gold with black tips. Her eyes where a shade of purple and skin was paler than snow. She had a bow made of some kind of bone and two knives on her hips. As far as appearance went she didn't look at all like a villain.

"So you did this then." Miroku spoke up.

"You think you can speck to me? A lowly human. So distasteful." The demon witch looked at Inuyasha. "I have done this to get your attention."

"My attention, why?" The haft demon held to his sword.

"Because I want to see if you will join me or not?"

"You can't be serious. You really think I'd join you? After what you've done! Never!" Inuyasha spat out through his fangs.

"Heh I thought you'd say that. Naraku was right about you."

"Naraku…So did he make you as well?"

"No in a since I made him." The demon smiled.

"What do you mean Naraku was made of several different demons because of Onigumo. How do you clam that?" Inuyasha was becoming impatience.

"I said in a since I was. I was the one to suggest the idea to Onigumo. I was there when he became Naraku and I was the one to call all the demons to him. So in a since I made him."

"Then I'll kill you too." Inuyasha started to charge.

"Stop." The demon waved her hand. The haft demon stopped unable to move. "If I wanted a fight then you'd already be dead haft demon. I came here to talk. Killing you now would just be boring. I offer you this. I'll stop attacking villages. Hell I'll even let your pathetic little humans live. If you join me and become a full demon. So what do you say?" The demon witch stood there her arms crossed.

"I…." Inuyasha stopped.

"Inuyasha no it's a trick. Don't do-"

"Silent monk. Let Inuyasha have his time to think." Miroku grabbed his throat he couldn't speak. The new demon had waved her hand to do this.

"I don't know. I can't give you a answer. Not until I think." Inuyasha had seemed to ignore that Miroku couldn't talk.

"Well that's good enough for me. Right now at least. To prove that I will do as I say." She waved her hand. "There all my spells and enchantments are going for now. Including to ones on the humans that you had caged. Until you have an answer for me Inuyasha it will stay this way. However, if you keep me waiting to long or decide to not join with me. They will all go back on and then some." The demon turned to leave.

"Wait…what is your name?" Inuyasha asked with real interest.

"My name is Kuroki." She then gave a slight wave and wicked grin and disappeared in a wisp of black wind.

* * *

><p>"Kagome…." The tree said.<p>

"What is that? It can't be." Kagome let go of her mother and walked forward.

"Kagome you have shone that you are in love with someone you should never have met."

"Kikyou is that you?" Kagome looked at the burning tree the limbs falling.

"No this is you. But yes this is Kikyou too. I am the spirit that left Kikyou when she was killed again. But you where the one who gave her this soul. So I am you as well."

"I see." Kagome was still in some shock.

"I have come to give you one chance to go back. You will never be able to return. If you go now you will live and die in the past. You must choose before this tree is gone." The tree burned fast it was already at is middle.

"Mom what do I do?" Kagome looked at her mother.

"Do what makes you happy we'll be fine Kagome and I'll always love you no matter what." Kagome's mom said this as though she already knew what Kagome would do.

"I love you, mom." Kagome hugged her mother for the last time.

"I love you, too" Kagome's mother started to cry. "Be safe Kagome. We all love you very much."

"I know. Tell grandpa and Sota that I love them and will miss them." Kagome turned to the tree. "I will go back."

"Then enter the flames. This will send you back. But it will take some time before your there."

"How long?" Kagome asked.

"That depends on you."

"Right." Kagome looked once more at her mom. Then she walked to the tree and into the flame.

* * *

><p><strong>So hope you like this one. Now to chapter five. Coming soon! <strong>

**Oh and a review would be great. =) Thanks for reading.=D**


	5. Never Coming Back

**Wow I just finished writing this and that's all I have to say about it. It didn't really turn out the way I thought it would but it is a good chapter. I think anyway. But you see for yourself. Enjoy=D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_Never Coming Back_

It had been two days since Kuroki's offer. She had been true to her word. All the people that had been affected had been brought back to normal and all the ones froze had been able to continue there lives as normal. Miroku's voice was back though Inuyasha could have dealt without it.

"You can't seriously be thing of taking her up on the offer." He had said not two hours after the demon witch had left.

"I don't know Miroku. It's not that bad of an offer. I mean I would get stronger. I can't see why not." Inuyasha looked at the monk in a more serious tone that he would have liked.

"But Inuyasha she's just going to use you to do her will. She may leave things alone but if you become a full demon then you'll lose yourself. You won't be you any more. Don't you see she'll just use you to do her handy work like she did Naraku?" Miroku said trying to talk some since into the haft demon.

"Don't you think I know that! But what make's you think I even care anymore! I have nothing to live for now anyway! I don't even want all these memories! All I do is hurt and now I took a life! Guilt on top of all that I was already feeling! It's just too much." Inuyasha started to storm off.

"BUT INUYASHA YOU-" Miroku chased after him

"SAVE IT MONK!" Inuyasha had his Tessiaga drawn. "Get back to Sango. I'm leaving I have a lot to think about and I don't need you harping at me! Got it!"

The haft demon ran off leaving Miroku in shock. _'He doesn't get it. Without Kagome I'm only haft a live. There's that word again haft. Why can't I be whole of anything? All my life that's all I have ever been was haft. Well I'm done being the hero. I'm done saving people who hate me.' _Inuyasha ran and kept running for two days. Until he found who he was looking for.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuasya jumped down from the cliff.

"Inuyasha to what do I owe this visit?" Sesshomaru though once hated Inuyasha now didn't as much they still where not friends but nether wanted to kill the other now.

"I need to ask you a favor." Inuyasha heard himself say this and rolled his eyes.

"A favor? This must be important if you are coming to me with it. I'm listening." Sesshomaru crossed his arms.

"I need you to kill me. Not now but soon. I'm going. Come look for me in about three days okay?" Inuyasha turned from his older brother.

"Wait why must I do this?"

"Because its not going to be me anyway. I'm going to do something and this me wont be here anymore. You have to kill me because you're the only one that can and the only one that I'd want to die by. Can you understand that?" Inuyasha turned his head.

"What are you going to do Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru's interest was pecked.

"I'm going to accept an offer. This demon though I can't beat her I know I can't. I will ask you this if you would I'd appreciate it if you would keep that monk and the slayer alive. I'm not going to expect you to. I just hoped that you wouldn't mind." Inuyasha looked at his brother.

"I'll try. Why are you doing this? It doesn't seem like you."

"I know but I'm done. I don't have the will to go on anymore. I'm tired of fighting for something that's gone and is not coming back. I want to be hole. This demon will make me a hole demon. I know that I wont be myself anymore which is why I ask this of you."

"Very well…." Sesshomaru looked at his haft brother in a way that was almost loving.

"Good-Bye Sesshomaru." Inuyasha walked away from the demon with long white hair.

'_Good-bye…brother.' _Sesshomaru looked down. As the wind blew.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha stood on a hill. Looking at the sky. <em>'I'm glad your not here Kagome. This world really isn't meant for you. I glad you will always remember me as I was. Not as I will be. I just hope Sesshomaru gets to me in time.' <em>

The sun rose on the third day. Inuyasha was still on the hill in the meadow. A black wind spun behind him. "So have you had your time?" Kuroki asked as Inuyasha turned around.

"Yes I know what I want." Inuyasha looked down.

"Well?" Kuroki smiled anticipating his answer.

"I want…..'_Kagome'….._ to be whole." Inuyasha looked away tears filled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Kagome fell it felt like she had been falling for days. Through fire that had been burning her. She almost couldn't take it anymore but something in her knew to not scream out. Finally she hit something solid. She raised her head. She was back. But where? It was a dark and there was no moon. She got up and looked around.<p>

Then she saw what she thought was white hair go behind a tree. "Inuyasha?" Kagome climbed down. "Inuyasha!" Kagome looked again. She turned around and bumped into something hard and fell to the ground.

"Oh Sesshomaru? I thought you where Inuyasha. Hey do you know where he is by chance I have to see him." Kagome got to her feet.

"You have returned now? You must come with me I'll take you to him." Sesshomaru held out his hand. _'I just hope its not to late.' _

Kagome took the hand and she was pulled onto Sessshomaru's back. The demon turned into a ball of light and took to the sky.

* * *

><p>"I want…to be whole."<p>

Kuroki grinned and raised her left hand to revile a hole. Much like Miroku's old wind tunnel. "This will drain you of all your human side. It consumes humanity." A black smoke came all around Inuyasha.

He could feel something being pulled away from him. _'Is this my human side leaving me?' _Suddenly memories came flooding to his mind. One's of Kikyou, of Kagome and of his friends. "What is this I thought you where going to make me a full demon?"

"I am you may be experiencing some fleeting thoughts or emotions. Maybe even your most precious memories. All of that is up your human side. It will be gone soon." Kuroki continued.

Inuyasha closed his eyes. The memory of Kagome was playing in his mind. There first kiss. When they met. The time she hugged him. Tears fled from his eyes as it all faded. Like it was never there.

"INUYASHA!"

'_Was that…no just another memory.' _

"INUYASHA! NO DON'T! STOP! I'M HERE PLEASE!"

Inuyasha opened his eyes. "Kagome…"

Kuroki stopped and moved just in time to miss Sesshomaru's swing. "What is the meaning of this Inuyasha!" The demon witch covered her hand.

"I…." Inuyasha collapsed.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome had jumped off Sesshomaru's back and ran over to the haft demon. "What did you do to him!"

"Humph…I did what he wanted me to girl. You must be his big brother." Kuroki looked at Sesshomaru.

"I am you need to be leaving." Sesshomaru stood in front of Kagome and Inuyasha with his sword still out.

"Oh you don't scare me. Your no more than a haft wit like him. But fine I will be going. Even if I didn't get to finish I think this will be enough for now." Kuroki's black wind took her from sight once more.

Sesshomaru looked at his little brother laying motionless. Kagome shook him. " Inuyasha wake up. Oh please wake up. You have too." She broke into tears.

"Girl, get up." Sesshomaru said emotionless.

"What?" Kagome looked up.

"Move we need to get him somewhere safer. This is not the place." Sesshomaru grabbed the lifeless Inuyasha and threw him on his back. Then he grabbed Kagome by the hand and took to the air once more.

* * *

><p><strong>K this one is done. I can't wait to write the next one but I'm going to stop for today. Stay tuned for the next one=D<strong>

**Do I really need to ask?**

**Review you know the drill lol jk guys please. =D Thanks for reading=D**


	6. Unexpected Favors

**This one took me a bit to do. It's okay I got stuck in one part. Hope that it didn't hurt the turn out. Enjoy=)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 <strong>

_Unexpected Favors_

Sesshomaru landed.

"Where are we?" Kagome look at a big white and gold place.

"This is my home." Sesshomaru walked into the doors Kagome followed. The demon laid Inuyasha down. "He should be safe here for now." Sesshomaru turned to leave.

"Wait what was that demon doing to him? Do you know?" Kagome looked worried.

"She was changing him into a full demon by taking his human half out."

"What? Why would she want to do that? Wouldn't that make him a bigger threat to her?" Kagome sat on the bed next to her half demon that was still asleep.

"He wanted her to do it." Sesshomaru walked out.

"Why?" Kagome looked back but the demon lord had left. Kagome sighed. _'Inuyasha, why would you do that? Why would you want to be a full demon? If I had only been here sooner.' _She brushed his hair out of his face. _'It's been so long and now that I finally come back. I was too late. Oh Inuyasha…' _Kagome had tears come in her eyes once more. She buried her face into her love's chest.

* * *

><p>"Come on Sango lets go." Miroku took Sango by the hand.<p>

"Go where. There's no way in finding Inuyasha. I don't see how we could ever track down Kuroki ether." Sango sat down.

"Yes I know that but it seems like she has kept her word for now. We should go back to Kanade. Maybe she will have some answers on what we should do."

"Miroku?"

"Hum" Miroku stopped and looked at Sango.

"I….never mind your right. Let's go back to Kanade." Sango looked down.

Miroku jumped on Kirara with Sango and headed to the village. They didn't get far however. Soon after they had took to the air. A tall white haired demon blocked there path.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing here?" Miroku narrowed his eyes.

"I've been asking myself that question all day. However it seems that I'm the only one that can clean up messes around here. Just follow me." Sesshomaru turned.

Sango turned to Miroku. "What do we do?"

"Follow him." Miroku shrugged.

"Go Kirara." Sango patted the fire cat.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha stirred. "Kagome…."<p>

Kagome had fallen asleep on him. After falling through fire for three days she was considerably tired. Her eyes where stained with tears from crying. She was glad to be asleep where she could dream something better than what was really going on.

"Kagome…." Once again the young half demon moved.

The girl from the future fluttered her eyes. She had heard him this time. _'Inuyasha…' _Kagome's eyes slowly opened. She looked at the one she had longed to touch. He was perfectly still. _'That's funny I could have swore I heard him say my name.' _She came up and stretched.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha sat straight up but his eyes were still closed.

Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha I'm here!" She grabbed his arm.

The half demon's eyes opened. He turned his head to look at her.

"Inuyasha…you're…." Kagome flung her arms around his waist and squeezed tightly.

"Yeh…."

Kagome looked up at him. "What is it aren't you happy to see me?"

"Should I be?" Inuyasha grabbed his head.

"What do you mean should you be! You haven't seen me in three years and now I finally come back and your brother gives me a warmer greeting than you!" Kagome went from really happy to really angry fast.

"I don't remember you." Inuyasha looked at her as though for the first time.

"What you just said my name? Kagome remember? Ka-go-me?" She looked at him hoping that sparked something.

"Kagome….That name yes I remember the name…but…." Inuyasha looked at her. "Your face…I don't know it."

Kagome felt as though a knife had plunged into her heart. "What do you remember?"

"I remember…I can't its just flashes." Inuyasha had an emotionless expression.

"How do you feel?"

"I….don't"

* * *

><p><strong>K so let me know if this one is alright or not. I felt I could have done better. I don't know maybe I'm just over judging myself. Hope the next one is easier to write.<strong>

**Thanks to all that read and please review thanks =D **


	7. Remember Me

**I worked on this on twice today I think my roll is going away but** **I hope not cause then I'll have to break and I really don't wanna =( any how hope you like this one=)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

_Remember Me_

"Sesshomaru! Wait up! You're going to fast!" Miroku called from Kirara's back.

_'Useless humans. I don't have time for_ _this.' _Sesshomaru slowed down. Though aggravated that he had to.

"Thanks!" Miroku looked at Sango.

"So where do you think we are going?" The demon slayer kept looking forward.

"I couldn't say but we seem to be headed farther west than I have ever been."

Sesshomaru stopped abruptly. Kirara tried to stop but didn't mange to in time and slammed into the back of the demon lord. Sango and Miroku fell from her back.

"You idiot cat!" Sesshomaru barked. Kirara hissed and went to catch them. The dog demon crossed his arms and closed his eyes. _' Damn you Inuyasha for in trusting me with these fools.' _

"What did you stop for?" Sango said as the three where flying back.

"We're here, go up." Sesshomaru pointed.

"Oh…What's up there?" Sango asked looking up.

"Just go. Inuyasha and that priestess are up there. I have more pressing issues to deal with than catering to the two of you." Sesshomaru turned in to a ball of light and left.

"Right…" Sango glared.

"Priestess? Could he mean Kagome, has she returned?" Miroku looked up.

"Maybe let's go find out." Sango said as Kirara went up into the clouds.

* * *

><p>"You don't? You mean you don't feel anything at all?" Kagome asked concerned.<p>

"No not really. It's like I can't remember how to." Inuyasha looked down.

"So, do you know your name?" Kagome was more than worried now. _'What if he can never remember? How could she have taken all his memories away from him?' _

"My name is Inuyasha. I know I'm a demon."

"Half demon." Kagome corrected.

"Half demon….really? I thought I wasn't." The half demon lowered his brow. Then a sharp pain serried through his mind. A voice of a woman burned through his thoughts. "_You Are A Demon. Forget Your Humanity. Forget Your Feelings…Give Them to Me And All Will Be Better. I Promise. No More Sorrow, No More Anger, No More Regret. Give It To Me Let Your Self Be In Peace….' _

When the voice stopped Inuyasha sat up.

"Inuyasha are you alright? You scared me you where screaming like you where in pain." Kogome put a hand on his arm.

The half demon's eyes flew open. They were red. Purple claw marks where on his cheeks. "Inuyasha…..No."

The transformed demon growled at her. "Get away now!" He swung a clawed hand at the girl. Kagome screamed and fell backward off the bed.

"Inuyasha….SIT!"

The demon hit the floor. He got up in a roar of anger.

Kagome gasped. _' He's still transformed and now he's mad.'_

"Youshouldn't have done that girl. Now you've really pissed me off!" Inuyasha charged Kagome.

"AAAAHHHH!" Kagome hurried to her feet. "SIT! SIT! SIT!"

The beaded necklace tried to fling the demon Inuyasha to the ground but couldn't. "You really think that's going to work more than once." He smiled wickedly.

"Inuyasha…Please remember me, you love me! And I love you! You have to remember!" Kagome closed her eyes.

"Love? I don't love anyone!" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and raised his claws.

Kagome went to the floor and started crying harder then she had ever cried in her life. She felt like Inuyasha had just ripped out her heart and stomped on it. This ironically was what he was going to literally do in about to seconds.

"Hirikotsu!"

It hit Inuyasha in the head. He turned to see a monk, a firecat, and a slayer. "Yeh…it's to crowded in here." He jumped through a window and was gone.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" Miroku went to her side. Sango looked out the window.

"N-no h-how c-could I-I-I be a-a-alright!" Kagome managed to say through sobs. She leaned on Miroku and cried.

Sango looked down and sat on her knees. She put a hand on Kagome's back.

* * *

><p><em>'Kuroki…where are you?' <em>Sesshomaru flew_. 'Come out come out, where ever you are. You can't hide from me forever.' _

"Looking for me Sesshomaru?" A black wind went all around Sesshomaru. "What ever for?"

"Kuroki I need you to explain yourself." Sesshomaru glared.

"Explain…what?"

"You know what." The demon lord sounded angry.

"Oh…are we getting mad. That's not like you. Come now I wasn't doing anything. Just changing your sad excuse for a brother into a full demon. I'd think you would be thanking me. Not interrogating." Kuroki glared at Sesshomaru.

"Why offer him that? What did you do to get him to accept?"

"Oh not much, little bit of a slaughter, maiming, mind control…you know all the fun stuff. Then told him I'd take it all back."

"In exchange for joining with you. Is that right?" Sesshomaru lowered his brow.

"Yes."

"Kuroki why resurface now. I had hope that father put you in your place all those decades ago."

"Your father? Put me in _my_ place I don't think so Sesshomaru. More like I put him in his." Kuroku smiled. "By the expression on your face I don't think dear old daddy told you. How neglectful of him. Of course you where his lest favorite son so-"

Sesshomaru pinned Kuroki on the ground. "Watch your mouth!"

"Oh temper…temper….you wouldn't want to upset your brother would you?" Kuroki pointed behind Sessshomaru.

There stood his little brother. Covered in blood….

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty I got this one done finally. I would have had it posted last night if not for my window messing up and deleting what I had wrote. I gave up after the thrid time and went to bed. <strong>

**Any way this one was fun to write. This may sound evil of me but I really like writing Kuroki she's fun. =) **

**Don't make me say it...Fine...review please there I said it hahaha...k I'm a little crazy this morning...**

**Thanks for reading =)**


	8. Reasons

**Just finished this one. Not my favorite but still glad I got it done. Hope you like it. Enjoy! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

_Reason_

"Inuyasha…What did you do? That's…human." Sesshomaru stood up and looked at his brother.

"Is that you Sesshomaru? You smell different from last remember." Inuyasha walked forward.

"What do you remember, Inuyasha? It's obviously not yourself." Sesshomaru pulled out his sword.

"Oh, you know, not much. I do remember you, though. Annoying really, I don't like anything about you." Inuyasha growled at his brother.

"Who did you kill?"

"What does it matter? It was just a bunch of humans. Why would you care?" The new demon drew his Tessiaga.

"You really have forgotten." Sesshomaru put his sword back in his belt. "Kuroki, what will you do with him now?"

"Finish changing him. He still has a bit of human in him. I can't have that."

"Why don't we make it more interesting? You leave him the way he is for now. See if he can remember if you leave that small bit of human inside him leave him. If he can, then you will return his human half to him. If he can't, then you can have him. Don't you think?" Sesshomaru looked back at the demon witch.

"Hmm….seems interesting and I'm bored anyhow. So, why not. I'll indulge you for now Sesshomaru. Go ahead try to bring back his memories. You won't succeed, but it'll be fun watching you try, bye now." Kuroki waved and smile as he black wind came and she disappeared once more.

Sesshomaru turned to his little brother. "So, how many?" The tall demon glanced over all the blood on Inuyasha.

"Lost count around fifty, why?"

"Look at your hands, Inuyasha. Your not this. You never have been."

The half demon looked down. "No, but you have. What gives you the right to say anything to me? Your no better. I though this is how you wanted me to be! A full demon! Right, no more human blood in me! Right isn't that the reason you've hated me for all these years!" Inuyasha charged at his brother with the Tessiaga in hand.

Sesshomaru held his ground and blocked the attack with his Bakusaiga. "Come to your senses Inuyasha. You are not a villain. As for myself, I am a demon. This is not about me."

"I'm so sick you and yourself righteous act! Now fight back!" The half demon hit at Sesshomaru who would only block him.

"Your trying my patience. Find since you only seem to remember how it was between us fifty years ago." Sesshomaru hit his half brothers sword.

* * *

><p>"Kagome, what happen?" Miroku rose up from her seeing she wasn't sobbing as hard now.<p>

"I don't know. Sesshomaru said, that demon was trying to take out his human half. I guess she must have done it, but not all the way. When he woke up he wasn't his self, but he wasn't transformed ether. I don't know what triggered that. It was when I asked him if he knew who he was." Kagome wipe her cheeks and sniffled.

"Oh I see…so he went and accepted Kuroki's offer. Not a wise move." Miroku sighed.

"Gosh…I can't believe he'd really do that." Sango shook her head.

"Yes, but why would he do that I didn't think he cared anymore if he was a full demon or not. I thought he was happy just being him." Kagome looked down as if she was speaking to the floor.

"Hmm…I'm not sure but I think he wanted to forget. I suppose he had given up on you returning and the pain of loosing you was far to much." Sango's Hiraikotsu hit Miroku on the head.

"Miroku! You could be a little more sensitive!" Sango yelled.

"Ouch! Sango I was just explaining why Inuyasha would have done that." Miroku rubbed his head.

"I don't care what you where doing can't you see that she's already upset. I mean she's been crying for the last hour and a half on your shoulder!" Sango turned her head away from the monk quickly.

"It's alright. I get that. I'm glad you told me, Miroku. So, how do we fix this?" Kagome got up and walked to a window.

"Well, I'm not sure what we can do. This new demon has powers that no demon should be able to have. She can stop time and break sutras like there nothing. Though you haven't tried yet I wonder if you arrows could prove beneficiary." Miroku held his chin.

"Well there's only one why to find out. Let's go find this demon." Kagome walk to the door.

"Kagome, how are we going to do that? We can't pick up scents." Miroku reminded her.

"We may not be he can." Kagome opened the door reveling Jaken who had been listening in on the groups conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh so glad I got this one done hope its alright. Been having some trouble dealing with blocks…ugh so annoying. Next one will come soon. =)<strong>

**K you know what to do…..Beep….Review….**


	9. Passion

**Chapter 9 **

_Passion _

The two demon swords clashed together. The two fought as though nothing had changed just another mindless battle where nether of them would be the victor. However, the half demon was much fiercer then before as though he may really want to hurt or even kill his demon brother.

"Inuyasha, this is getting you know where." Sesshomaru through the half demon to the ground, "Even with all your memories gone and your demon side is almost fully brought out. You're still not using all your potential."

"Why use all my strength fighting you. You're not my equal anyway. It'd be too easy." The half demon jumped to his feet and swung at his brother. "You're to slow, yet again brother."

Sesshomaru had a shocked look on his demon face as he looked down at his new wound. Blood soaked his white kimono. The demon lord clasped his arm around his stomach. "Inu-ya-sha…" The demon bared his fangs. Then he took to the sky.

"Humph…figures Sesshomaru is always running away." Inuyasha put his sword in its seethe.

"So un-climatic…"

The half demon spun around. "You…" He said through gritted fangs. "What are you doing here? I'll tear you into pieces!"

"Stop…oh Inuyasha, you and your family so a like. I can't wait to sink my teeth into you." Kuroki smiled wickedly.

* * *

><p>Jaken gasped and fell backward. "Who do you think I am? I serve Lord Sesshomaru not you!" The little Imp got to his feet.<p>

"Oh please, it's for Lord Sesshomaru as well as for Inuyasha. We need to find her so we can try and defeat her." Kagome said as though this was an easy thing to do.

"Oh, you idiot little girl, Where do you think Lord Sesshomaru went. If he can't kill this Kuroki then there's no way a monk, slayer, or a human girl can do." Jaken started to turn around when the human girl smacked him on the head.

"Glad you changed your mind." Kagome pulled the imp by the ear. "By the way where's Shippo? If he where here then we wouldn't even need this annoyance." Kagome held the struggling Jaken by his ear.

"He ran off about two days ago. He comes and go's now. He had joined a fox demon clan, but he still shows up now and again." Miroku stood up. "Now let's get to finding this Kuroki. She has to be put down. There's no time like the present."

"No…"

Everyone stopped and looked in the doorway. There stood Sesshomaru. His kimono almost completely drenched in his crimson blood. "I…" But the demon lord could keep composed no longer and fell to the floor face first. Blood flew up around him as he hit the ground. '_How could it have come to this?' Then all went black for Sesshomaru_….

* * *

><p>The half demon stopped. Unable to pull his Tenssaige, "Who are you?"<p>

"Oh you don't remember, right. I'm the one that gave you this new life. Tell me do you like it. How did it feel to tear into the flesh of all those humans?"

"It's none of you business. You made me this then I guess I owe you one." Inuyasha smiled.

"Hmm…yes you can say that, but first I need something from you." Kuroki looked deep into Inuyasha.

"What?" The half demon barked.

"Come to me." Kuroki held a hand out. She was in some way drawing the half demon in. She could feel his hate and anger. It coursed through his veins. "Ah this isn't exactly how I wanted you, but for now it will have to do."

Inuyasha unconsciously walked forward. Not even realizing how close he was to this demon woman that had entranced him. He felt her breath on his lips. The smell of her hair on his noise, it was intoxicating him and he didn't even want it to. How could this be? The half demon tried to pull back, but couldn't seem to fight back with the grip the demon witch had on his mind. "I've got my hands on you. Do you want me to stop?"

The half demon looked down. "I…." He didn't know what to say. He did. Some part of him wanted nothing this thing had to offer. Yet…he could not make his mouth do what his remainder of a heart wanted. "…Don't"

"There's a good boy." Kuroki ran her long finger nail down Inuyasha's jaw line. She moved her head up to push her lips onto his. He resisted a moment then was feeling more and more like he wanted to push back into her lips. He reached up and grabbed the back of her head and clinched up her golden hair. First thought was to tear her face from his, but he did the opposite he pushed her farther into his lips. There was no mistaking that she then had his mind in her hand and was playing with it.

**K sorry it took me too long to get this one out but hope you liked it and please if there is any thing I need to improve on let me know please thank you so much for reading =)**

**OH Review...Always...=)**


	10. Blood

**Ah this one was fun to write i really like it hope you do ^_^**

**Chapter 10  
><strong>_Blood _

As the demon lord hit the hard marble floor his blood flew up in a great heap all around him. "LORD SESSHOMARU!" The small green imp ran to his master's side. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE YOU LOT! HELP ME GET HIM TO THE BED!" Miroku, Sango, and Kagome ran to help heave the fallen demon.

"I didn't think Sesshomaru would be so heavy." The monk grunted as the group laid him on the bed face up. Blood was everywhere and it was still seeping out of the large wound on the dog demon's abdomen.

"What could have happen to him? I hope it wasn't-" The demon slayer held her words as Miroku was shaking his head 'No'.

"It's alright. I already guessed who gave Sesshomaru this." Kagome looked at the deep sword wound to the lord of the west's stomach. "It was Inyasha. I can tell, but I will fix this." Kagome started to remove the white; though mostly red now with blood; kimono off Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing, foolish human! Lord Sesshomaru never disrobes with anyone around! Stop that I'll do it you get out!" Jaken tried to shut the humans out of the room. The monk and demon slayer went without question, but Kagome stayed continuing to take off the demons clothing.

"I SAID…." Kagome hit the imp on the head and then the mouth.

"I don't care, Jaken! Inyasha did this and I have to take care of this mess. I'm doing this for him. You get out! I'll take good care of Sesshomaru!" Kagome soccer ball kicked Jaken out of the opened door into Miroku who had still been standing in the door.

The human girl returned removing the blood soaked kimono off. The top was off then she went to take the fur off the shoulder to find it was not just there for warmth but actually a part of his body. '_I had wondered about that. So it is attached to him. It's so soft and beautiful I like it.' _Kagome ran her fingers through the long fur. She looked at her hand that now had Sesshomaru's blood all over it. '_Inuyasha...why? I know you and your brother don't completely get along but he was trying to help.' _She tugged the lord's paints down. Then realized she was going to need to get some warm water and something to sow up his wound, before he bled to death.

The priestess got some rags and sent Jaken after needle and thread. She got cloth bandages and a clean robe from the bathroom. Though she couldn't see Sesshomaru ever wearing anything like the white robe she was holding. Still, it was better than lying in a dirty blood drenched kimono. She went back in the large guest room. Sesshomaru was still on the bed his kimono half off so that his chest was bare. Though covered in blood Kagome could tell that he had a very muscular upper body not at all bad to look at. She shook the thought from her head. '_Yeah like that really matters.' _She began to clean off the blood from the demon lord's skin.

He was pale as if all the color that had once been there had vacated his body. '_Still breathing that's a good sign. I hope he get's better soon. I don't think we can do this without him.' _Kagome sighed. '_What was Inuyasha thinking? Has he really forgotten everything? If he has can anyone bring him back to the way he was?' _Kagome felt a knot in her throat, starting to form. '_I hate myself for being to late. All I wanted was to come back and be with Inuyasha, but now…' _Her eyes moistened. '_Now he doesn't even know who I am. He must have been hurting so much to even consider doing something like that. It's my fault. Why couldn't I have been here? I'm so stupid I…' _The salty drops from her eyes fell on Sesshomaru's bare chest. The western lord barely opened one eye to see the human who was busy cleaning him and she was for the moment crying on him.

"I have the needle and thread. I still don't think you should be doing this. Lord Sesshomaru will be very cross with you when he if he finds out. You should really just let me do it." Jaken said holding the items in his hands.

"J-Jaken…"

Kagome and the imp gasped at the sound of the demon's voice. "Yes Milord I tried to get her to leave. See your upsetting him dumb girl."

"Shut-up and go." Sesshomaru opened both eyes to glare at his follower.

"I….yes Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken hung his head and left the room quickly.

* * *

><p>The black wind swirled around as Inuyasha and Kuroki where transmitted the demon sorceress lair. "Go inside my pet." Kuroki looked up into the half demons eyes to see his reaction to the kiss they had shared. His arm still around her waist and his hand still clutching her hair. She pushed at his chest, but he didn't budge. "Inuyasha let go now. Let's go in." Still no movement eyes still locked on one another.<p>

"No…I want…" The half demon squeezed the back of Kuroki's hair, forcing her head to lend back. He pushed her up her neck coming to his mouth. The heart beat filling his dog ears; the pounding of blood, pulsing through her malicious veins was so tempting.

"NO!" Kuroki made the dog demon let go and pushed backward covering her neck.

"Why not?" Inuyasha questioned more calm than even he had expected, but he wasn't upset just interested.

"It's not time for that yet. You're still not a full demon. If you where to taste my blood now it wouldn't be the right effect. Is that understood?" The demon witch said as if scolding a child.

"Yes, but why don't you just make me a full demon. Wouldn't that be easier?" Inuyasha rubbed his thumb down his index finger blood was still there. He lifted it to his mouth and licked it off the taste of iron hit his taste buds it seemed to sooth his mind. He closed his eyes until Kuroki spoke to him once more.

"I suppose but I made a deal with your arrogant brother and I'm having too much fun with this. Let him try to bring back your mind. It will amuse me." The same wicked smile crossed the demon witches face.

"So all this is just for you're amusement then nothing else?" The half demon followed Kuroki into the large strange green and black door into a small atrium.

"No revenge also and I deserver it after all this time. I really think this is the best way to get mine. Would you like some?" She held up a bottle of some kind of black liquid.

"Revenge on whom exactly?" Inuyasha walked forward and took the drink. "What is this stuff? It smells awful."

"Its demon blood, go on drink it. It will make you stronger…promise." The enchantress took a small sip from her wine glass.

"Hmm…anyway who are you getting revenge on?" The half demon took a small drink also. The taste was wonderful to him he could feel the power pulse in his stomach go to his veins and then to his muscles. It was an amazing feeling that he had seemed to be craving. He then took a large gulp the power increased more he drank until his glass was dry. "More…" He held his glass out.

"No only a glass a day to much and you'll become a senseless beast and we don't want that do we." Kuroki smiled at him and took another drink.

"I see…" Inuyasha looked down. "So are you going to tell me or not?"

"Oh who I want revenge on thought that was obvious enough. Though you're not the smart one, anyhow it's on your father." She finished her drink then threw the glass in to the fireplace.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for chapter ten NOW listen up I really want reviews they make me write and help a lot so if you want me to update sooner please leave me a review i'm not going to update till i get aleast 20 reviews on this so please if you read review Thank you so much for reading too though till next time ^_^<strong>


	11. Helping others

**Ah...alright then i didn't get the review i needed to update but i anyway...which means that i need at least 25 to do my next one or i may just discontinue this fic which would be a shame...but i really need reviews ppl...Alright then hope you like this one. Enjoy...**

**Chapter 11**

_Helping Others _

Kagome gazed at Sesshomaru as he attempted to sit up. "Don't try and move too much. Your wound is pretty bad, let me help you first." She said, as the demon was already doing what she had told him.

"It's not as though I can move anyhow. Just seeing if I could, go ahead girl, I won't resist you." Sesshomaru lay back and up his arms up. "Jaken leave, there's no need for you to be here."

"Y-yes, Milord." The little imp hurried out of the room.

The young girl threaded the needle carefully. "This is going to hurt, I don't have anything to numb you with." She warned before she started to sow his wound.

"It's alright I can take pain, just do it." The demon said, weakly from a loss of blood.

She began immediately. She pushed to needle through his skin and pulled it tight back together. Kagome noticed the demon flinch, but he didn't cry out and as she continued, he never made a sound. The demon just watched her intently. '_This girl is very strange. Why is she so hell bent on helping me? It has to be for Inuyasha.' _

"Why are you doing this, girl?" He spoke this like he had been pondering it for a while.

"There are many reasons but for the most part I don't like to see anyone hurt, so if I can help, that's what I do." Kagome answered honestly.

"Hmm…very strange indeed." He saw that she was almost done with stitching his stomach. "Thank you."

The demon lord's gratitude shocked Kagome so much she stuck the needle into his abdomen almost all the way. "I'm so sorry!" She removed the needle as a small drop of blood ran out. "I didn't mean to do that. I'm so-"

He put a finger on her lips. "Shhh…I'm fine just finish." She reminded him of Rin, so willing to help, yet not expecting gratefulness. The dog demon curled his mouth slightly.

The young priestess was taken back by his action. "Right." She looked down as he continued to study her, his eyes never leaving her face. '_You'd think no one had ever helped him before. What was with that? I mean really, I was only apologizing for sticking him with this needle. Can't believe I did that. Why did he thank me?' _

Kagome looked up at the white haired demon. "There all done. I'll just clean it and get you some new clothes. Can you take the rest of your clothing off? "

"Very well then, but your going to have to help me. I can't seem to move very well." Sesshomaru lied. Why he lied, not even he was sure of? Nevertheless, he wanted her to undress him for some reason.

"Oh well I…" Kagome turned, then blushed at the thought of helping the lord of the west take off the rest of his blood soaked kimono.

"If you don't want to then just leave this on me." Sesshomaru stated almost in a teasing way, motioning at the bloody kimono. '_This is amusing me. Yet, I'm not sure why?_'

"No, I'll just close my eyes. I just thought you could do that you're self." She grabbed the clean white robe that she had gotten earlier. "Will this be alright for now?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru looked at the large bathrobe she held. It was meant for guests, but it would do fine till he could get another kimono from his wardrobe.

"Okay, now let's get all these bloody clothes off to the wash." She came toward the bed and bent over. She placed her hands right below his stomach. All that was left on him was the bottom part of his usual white and red kimono. She pulled it down from his waist. As it slid down, she closed her eyes and turned her head till she got to his feet. Then she removed his black boots and pulled the kimono off his ankles. "There now I'll have Jaken-"

"Just leave it on the floor." The demon lord commanded from the bed that; at the moment; she refused to glance over at.

"Oh fine then." Kagome dropped it at the base of the bed. She got the clean white robe and turned her eyes still closed.

"I've covered myself, girl. You can open your eyes." Sesshomaru sounded somewhat irritated.

She opened her eyes to see he had only covered the necessary part of his blood stained body. He was breath taking. Every inch of him was powerfully built. Even though covered in blood, there was no denying his flawless structure. She felt a heat flooding her head and she reached up to her cheek.

"Are you going to stand there gawking?" He looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"No." Kagome couldn't think of any other words to add to her response. She went toward him with the warm moist rags and the white rode. The rag turned crimson almost as soon as she began to clean off the blood. She dipped it into the bowl of water and squeezed out the red liquid. His chest was almost clean now. "Can you sit up?"

Sesshomaru pushed his upper body up with his hands and slid his back to the head board of the bed. She opened up the rode and put it on his back. He pushed his arms through the sleeves. Kagome wrapped it around him.

She was less flustered now, but still trying to keep her thoughts on just helping him, then how pleasing he looked to her. '_Wait, I have to stop thinking like this. Inuyasha would be so upset if he knew. Besides it's Sesshomaru for heaven sake.' _She took the covers off as her pulled the clothing around him.

"Alright, your all set then. I'll get you some clean blankets." Kagome showed herself out with the dirty linings.

* * *

><p>"My father? What did he do this time?" Inuyasha sat down on a chair.<p>

"He took things from me…things that shouldn't have been taken. He was so self-righteous. Always thinking he was better then all demons. He really was one to talk after all he did." Kuroki peered into the fire as it crackled and popped. "He just needed someone to put him in his place. Sadly, I never got too. He was dead when I reawakened."

"Awakened from what?" The half demon stared at her with a deep curiosity.

"Another one of your daddies little tricks. He put me in amber in casement for one hundred years. When he died it broke and I was set free. That's when I found Onigumo. I knew when I was freed, that the dog lord had been killed at last. Can't say I wasn't pleased, but I still wanted my revenge, at that point I could have none. He had taken that from me as well. So I made it my mission to kill his favorite little dog, however you impressed me Inuyasha. More than any other demon I had ever seen. I changed my mind after you defeated Naraku. When I saw you accomplish that I decided to make you mine one way or another. Besides its much better taste then just killing you. Your ridicules father would die to know his darling son, is now doing exactly as he never wanted him to do." The demon witch laughed to herself.

Suddenly she was pushed up against the wall in front of her. "So, is that what this is to you? Some kind of game that you think you'll never loose at?" Inuyasha whispered in her ear pressing his body against her back.

"Not at all, my Inuyasha. I just want you, to be mine. That way I can replace what your father took from me." Kuroki wasn't even trying to get free from his grasp.

"What did he take from you?" Inuyasha squeezed her wrest tighter and pushed her harder into the wall.

"My son…and his…"

* * *

><p><strong>A little cliffy but still if this fic doesnt continue I think it was an ok end to it. Anyhow if you want an update REVIEW...it takes like three minutes i'm open to any advice or notes to be made dont be afraid please i'm begging really begging now REVIEW! ^_^<strong>


	12. New Feelings

**Alrighty then so so sorry for the late update guys hope this one is better then the others really took sometime with it and proofed it so tell me if you like it =D and it wont take this long next time promise...although if i had more reviews it may speed it up a bit hmm...anyway lol hope you enjoy =)**

**Chapter 12**

_New Feelings_

The cold water felt nice on her hands as she pushed the bloody linens in and out of the tub. _I wonder if Inuyasha is alright, I want to find him soon. There's no telling what that horrible demon witch is doing to him. I just hope it's not too late. _Kagome scrubbed the clothes with soap and continued to wash the blood out of the white kimono. _I've always liked this kimono, Sesshomaru wears. It's such a nice one. Course, it wouldn't look right on just anyone. He really makes the outfit. I never thought that he was more beautiful out of it though, till I had to take it off him. _

The young girl shook her head as she bit her bottom lip. _No, no, Kagome, you're here for Inuyasha. Not Sesshomaru, why do I keep thinking about him? I love, Inuyasha. He is the one that has plagued my mind the last three years, he's the reason I came back here. So why are my thoughts turning to Sesshomaru? It doesn't make sense, yet I can't get the image of his gorgeous chest out of my mind. _Kagome quivered.

"There you are, Kagome," the sound of the demon slayer came out of no where.

"Oh, hey Sango," she looked back over her shoulder, "just cleaning these before a stain sets in."

"Right, well have you got any idea on how to find, Inuyasha?" Sango placed her hands on the washing tub and glanced at the girl ferociously scrubbing the fabric.

"No, I don't, but I have a feeling we don't need to find him. I think he'll come to us. This isn't over by a long shot and if I know Inuyasha, he always finishes things. Even if he doesn't know who he is exactly," Kagome smiled up at Sango, then pulled out the kimono and squeezed the water out, "there now just have to hang it up," she hung it over the clothes line then put the pins on it.

"Kagome, are you going to be alright? I know you; I just hope you're not just putting on a brave face. You know that Inuyasha may never be the way he was and we may even have to-"

"NO….we won't have to. Don't even think like that Sango. I know that Inuyasha may never be him again. I have thought of that, but that doesn't mean I love him any less," Kagome looked down. She really meant what she said, she didn't care if Inuyasha was different she would never stop loving him, no matter what. Even if she was having strange thoughts of his demon brother, that didn't change how she would always feel for him. _Besides, I went through fire to get here, so I could be with Inuyasha and I'm not going to give up that easy. _

* * *

><p>The demon lord lay on his back with his eyes closed. The soft bed under him felt good on his tired mussels. It had been a good while since he had lay in a bed and rested, though his mind never did. At this moment, however, his thoughts seemed less focused then usual. <em>Inuyasha's winch really does have her usefulness. She is kind for no obvious reason and to a demon. So strange for a human. I wonder how Rin is I need to go and see her soon. Before Kuroki thinks of that village for Inuyasha to attack. She is hell bent on making him a monster. I hope there will be no reason for me to have to kill him. Though I will do as I must if it comes to Rin or his woman. <em>Sesshomaru opened his eyes.

_Kagome…hmm….she is interesting enough. _The demon ran his hand over his stomach to feel where is wound was. _She's a good medic. This should be healed soon. I still wonder why I had wanted her to take my clothing off. I've never wanted a human to do anything so personal for me before, but it was almost irresistible. I could have managed it myself however. _He sat up on the bed and looked to the door.

"Jaken!"

"Yes, milord!" The tiny green imp came bursting into the bedroom, as though he had been standing behind it, just waiting on his master to call for him.

"Where did that woman go?" Sesshomaru pulled the white robe around him then tied it in the front of him.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru should you really be up walking, I mean your hurt and you need your rest," Jaken spoke in a concerned tone.

"No, Jaken I need to go and find my clothes then go get Rin, I need her in a safe place now. Go find that woman. She took the linings to be cleaned," he tried to walk to the door behind his small friend, who had rushed out of the room, but it seemed he had underestimated his injuries. When his foot went forward a sharp pain shot through his whole body. The tall demon lord grabbed one of the posts on the end of his bed for support. _Ridicules, I am Sesshomaru. I don't fall to such things as pain. This is nothing. _

The dog demon looked up; pulled his body up to a standing position; then he let loose of the post to take a step. The pain hit him once more, but he shook it off and started for the door. His long fingers grasped the door knob and he opened the large wooden door. The hallway looked long. He let out a breath as he shut the door behind him. Each stepped felt like his last, holding the wall, as he tried to keep going.

Half way down, the demon, could go any farther. He slid to the marble floor and rested there, pain pulsing in every part of him. _How can I be this hurt? I've never been too weak to move; even when I had my arm taken I could still use my body. It's as though all my strength has been taken out from my gut. What did that half demon do to me?_

"SESSHOMARU!" Kagome rushed down the hallway, "get back in here you don't need to be up. You're nearly cut in two and you're trying to walk. Ugh! All you demons are so dumb, what do you think you're invincible just because you can wave a big sword! Sometimes it's better to just get better!"

_She seems concerned. Very odd girl, but her scent is…._He breathed her in, as she helped him to his feet. His long arm draped around her shoulders. She held his chest as she let him lean on her; he limped back to the room.

"Where were you going anyway? Jaken came and got me, then told me you needed your clothes," she opened the door.

"I need to get to Rin. She's not safe with Inuyasha on Kuroki's side. If that witch thinks about what village to attack next, it will be that one just because of the ties my brother has there."

They made it to the bed and the demon lord fell onto it taking Kagome with him. She looked up at him from his bare chest, "oh well…" Kagome's cheeks fill with a red color. She pushed herself off the demon quickly and stood beside the bed

"I'll send Sango and Miroku to get her. They will bring her back here. You should be alright in a few days, if you rest and don't open up your wound, it really is bad you know we can't have you dieing, not now. You're the strongest of everyone here, so we're all going to need you at full strength, if we're going to defeat this new demon. Just take it easy," she held up her finger as though she where scolding a child.

"Are you alright, girl? Why did your tempter rise when you where on top of me?" Sesshomaru asked bluntly.

"What, I…well…never mind that!" Kagome ran out her heart beating loudly in her ears.

* * *

><p>"His son? What do you mean?" The half demon looked at Kuroki curiously.<p>

"Our son. I was your father's first love. Yes, I am that old. Much older than any demon you have ever met. I have waited for this and now I will finish it," the demon witch crossed the room.

"Hmm…so what is it you want to finish, my father is dead and so is your son. Seems pretty done, don't you think?" Inuyasha looked into the fire.

"No. I have a task for you. I want you to kill her, and then I will give you whatever you want. All your darkness little desires. Made real, how does that sound, pet?" Kuroki stroked his long hair.

"Who is it you want dead? I couldn't refuse you even if I wanted too. Just finish what we started. Make the transformation. I am done with this half demon," Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pressed it on his chest.

"No, I gave your brother my word, he still has sometime, but it's late, my pet. Shall we retire? I'll divulge more in the morning," she turned a door knob to a dark bedroom.

"If that's what you want, Kuroki. Why didn't you just say so?" The half demon raised his brow and walked slowly into the dark bedroom.

A small candle lit by its self. The glow was so dim, it may as well been dark still, but the two demon's could see just fine with this small fire. Inuyasha went forward to embrace the demon woman in front of him. Their lips once again clenched together. Mouths open and pushing into each other, clothes hitting the ground…the candle flickered.

Then the little light went out…

* * *

><p><strong>And this is rated T so use your yea that's it for now haha...but don't kill me k i know this is bad for inuyasha but remember he's not himself at the moment...anyway review and i may update sooner =) but we'll see how many i get come on you can get me to 25 please =)<strong>

**Thanks for reading =)**


	13. Darkening Sky

**Chapter 13**

_Darkening Sky_

The light shone through the long window on to the pale half demons skin. He lay on the crimson sheets still sleeping from the last night's activities with his new mistress. There was a peace in the air that seemed strange in this setting. Everything was still and quite a serene feeling, yet nothing nor anyone was in this very cold little bedroom. Inuyasha lay alone. The where bouts of the demon witch where unknown to him, His breathing deep, his dreams playing through his mind; still quite; but in his mind it was very loud and very disturbing.

…. "INUYASHA! NO PLEASE"….. "WAKE UP"…. "THIS ISN'T YOU! YOUR NOT HERS! I'M BACK PLEASE WAKE UP!"….. "WAKE UP"….. "REMEMBER ME! REMEMBER US!"….. "INUYASHA!….

"Wake up, my pet," Kuroki shook the half naked boy lying on her bed, "wake up you have things to do. It's a new day."

"What!" Inuyasha grabbed her wrist, "I'm a wake."

"Good, there's a village that you need to go get rid of for me," she pulled her wrist away and got to her feet.

"A village? What a waste of time, don't you think I should just kill who ever it is that you want dead then do the mindless destruction of puny humans?" The dog demon pulled on his white under shirt then put back on his usual red rat kimono. He looked at it for a long moment, something felt wrong what was it? "AH!" Pain shot through his skull, "AH! AH!" More over and over, something tearing, scratching…..

"Inuyasha!" Kuroki ran to his side.

"What is this; get it out! I can't stand it!" The half demon fell to the floor with his claws digging into his silky hair. Blood pouring down his fingers.

The witch stood up, "so time's up Sesshomaru…come on give it your best shot." The old demon woman put her hand to the sky as a black beam came flowing out covering the entire sky in ebony.

* * *

><p>The sun was up Kagome pulled back the curtain, "what a beautiful day. Good day to go kill an evil demon witch don't you think?" She turned giving a thumbs up.<p>

"So cheerful, I'd think you'd be very distraught knowing Inuyasha is with Kuroki and who knows what there doing at the moment. After all he doesn't remember you and w-" a fist came hurling down on the monks head, "SANGO!"

"Shut it, Miroku. Don't you think Kagome has enough to worry about besides what Inuyasha is doing with _her," _the demon slayer shook her head, "sometimes I wonder if you use your brain at all."

"It's alright, Sango. I have thought of that anyway, hopefully not, but if something has happened, I get that it's not Inuyasha that choose to do it and I can forgive that. Besides, there's no use in dwelling on that. We to stay focused on defeating her and getting Inuyasha his memory back," for some reason Kagome sounded more enthused then she should have, considering the circumstances.

"Yes, Kagome but how are we going to do that? I mean Sesshomaru are best shot and he couldn't even do anything against them," another hard punch hit the monk this time in his gut.

"MIROKU! CAN'T YOU SEE HOW UPSET SHE ALREADY IS! STOP BEING SO INSINUATIVE!" spat out Sango angrily.

"Well I'm sorry; I just don't see the hope in this situation! Can you honestly say you do! She shouldn't be so light hearted!" The monk stormed off slamming the door behind him.

Kagome's face dropped, "I know he's right. I just have to try and keep my head up. It's the only way I can keep from giving up. I have no plan other than to try and talk to Inuyasha. I might be able to bring him back. If not then at least I can say I tried," she turned back to the window. The bright sun was beautiful this morning. The air was so clear, it seemed so impossible that so much bad was happing in this very moment.

"Kagome I know how worried you must be but don't. We'll get through this just as we always do," Sango put a reassuring hand on Kagome shoulder.

"I will bring Inuyasha back. You don't have to worry about that," a cold voice entered the room.

Sango gasped and turned around quickly, "what are you doing out of bed? Your still wounded!" She hurried over to the tall dog demon, but he pushed her away.

"I'm fine, girl," he sneered, "Did you retrieve Rin?"

"Yes she is in a guess room with Jaken," Sango crossed her arms, "a thank you wo-" the door slammed in her face, "what a rude-"

Kagome didn't hear anymore after that she was to lost in her own thoughts. There was nothing to be done. She wasn't able to help Inuyasha, wherever he was. _I don't even know if he would want me to anyway. I don't even feel like I should have come back in this time. I went through fire to get back to him and now…._A small clear drop fell on the window sill.

* * *

><p>"Rin are you alright?" Sesshomaru bent down to the thirteen year old girl.<p>

"Yes lord Sesshomaru, but why have you brought me here I mean I'm very happy to see you," she beamed up at the demon lord.

"It is for your safety. We have a very big problem it seems and very little time. I didn't want anything to happen to you," Sesshomaru touched the side of the girls face, she grasped his hand.

"Oh you care about me so much, lord Sesshomaru. Thank you. Is there anyway I can help?" Rin said in her sweet voice.

"No just stay here and stay safe. Jaken will take care of you. Once this is over you can go back to the village," he stood and looked out the window that was open letting in the warm air. The day was so peaceful so still. He lowered his brow. _There's something wrong. _The dog demon went to the windowsill. His eye's widened in shock.

"What's wrong, milord?" The teenager asked standing next to him.

"It's her. She…." a loud crack in the blissful silence, and then a black beam shot through to the sky blackening the sky taking the warm sun away. A freezing burst of wind rushed in the window.

"WHAT IS THAT!" Rin squealed while she tried to push the window down.

"Kuroki…" Sesshomaru closed the window, "Rin stay here. Do you understand?"

The little teenage girl nodded but looked sad, "Lord Sesshomaru, please be careful," she ran to him and threw her arms around his middle.

The wound still tender he gasped a bit then placed a hand on her head, "I will don't worry over me," he kissed her on the forehead and headed out the door, "Jaken!"

"Oh, yes milord!" The little imp scrabbled to his feet.

"Take care of, Rin. If it starts to look like there's no hope then I want you to get her out of her. Keep her alive as long as you can. This is my last order to you," Sesshomaru passed by his oldest companion.

"But milord, your coming back, of course," Jaken called to the demon lord.

"I may," the dog demon continued to walk down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>K I know don't kill me I ment to update sooner and would have but had tones of things to do. So really sorry = **

**Hope you all liked this one =D**

**Please review and tell me what you thought I really want to know any opinions are welcomed =D Thanks for reading ^_^**


End file.
